delispopmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexey Nikolovsky
Tula, Russian SFSR, USSR |Residence = Moscow, Russia |Occupation = Actor ∙ model |Spouse = Ona Teshayeva (m. 2015) |Children = 2 |Years = 2004–present }}Alexey Yaroslavovich Nikolovsky (Russian: Алексей Ярославович Николовский; born 31 December 1985) is a Russian actor and model. Nikolovsky began his career at the age of 18, becoming successful as a male model. He later branched out into acting, beginning as an extra and performing in commercials, but first became known to wider audiences after portraying Dima Krasnov in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–15). He later returned to television in 2017, appearing as Maksim in the Channel One Russia drama Sekretnyy mir Maksim (2017–present). While acting in Krasnovy, Nikolovsky additionally began appearing in several Russian mainstream films during the late-2000s and early-2010s, including Unesennyye i zabytyye (2009), 1945 (2010), Svadebnyye kolokola (2010), Blondinka, bryunetka, i ryzhaya (2011), and Razvenchali (2012). By the mid-2010s, Nikolovsky began acting in more acclaimed films, such as Bomby nad Moskvoy (2013), Strana chudes (2014), and Solovey (2015), the latter of which Nikolovsky received a Russian Film Critics Award for. Early life and education Nikolovsky was born on 31 December 1985 in Tula in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Yaroslav Nikolovsky (born 1953) and Natalya Morozova (born 1957). His father works as a banker, while his mother is a professor of economics at Tula State University. Nikolovsky is the youngest of four children; his elder siblings include brother Oleg (born 1980) and twin sisters Anna and Olesya (born 1983). All three of his siblings work in business or law, and Nikolovsky is the only member of his family to be involved in the arts. Nikolovsky began primary schooling in 1992, and throughout his entire youth planned to go into finance like his father did. Nikolovsky graduated from high school in 2004, and moved to Moscow to study economics at Moscow State University. Shortly after beginning his first semester, Nikolovsky was scouted by a modeling scout and began his modeling career, later dropping out of university a year later to prioritize his modeling career. Career '' in 2010.]] Nikolovsky began his career in 2004, when he was scouted by a modeling scout in Moscow. Nikolovsky later signed to the modeling agency and began modeling professionally. He dropped out of university the following year to prioritize his modeling career. As a model, Nikolovsky appeared in a number of ad campaigns, while also walking in fashion weeks in Moscow, Kiev, New York, and Saint Petersburg. In 2006, Nikolovsky began pursuing a career in acting at the encouragement of his modeling agency. He first began appearing in commercials and roles as a background extra, and received his first speaking television role on the Channel One Russia comedy program Sputnik in 2006. Nikolovsky was later cast in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy. The series followed the wealthy and powerful Krasnov family, with Nikolovsky portraying Dima Krasnov, the youngest child of the Krasnov family with a rebellious side to him. Krasnovy went on to become a massive success throughout the Russian-speaking world, and ran for eight seasons from 2007 to 2015. He later returned to television in 2017, appearing as Maksim in the Channel One Russia drama Sekretnyy mir Maksim (2017–present). Due to the exposure he received from Krasnovy, Nikolovsky began a career in film as well. He made his film debut in the neo-noir thriller Unesennyye i zabytyye (2009), later appearing in a number of other mainstream Russian films in the late-2000s and early-2010s, including 1945 (2010), Svadebnyye kolokola (2010), Blondinka, bryunetka, i ryzhaya (2011), and Razvenchali (2012). By the mid-2010s, Nikolovsky began acting in more acclaimed films, such as Bomby nad Moskvoy (2013), Strana chudes (2014), and Solovey (2015), the latter of which Nikolovsky received a Russian Film Critics Award for. Personal life Nikolovsky began a relationship with Uzbek singer Ona Teshayeva after first meeting at the 2011 Russian Music Awards. They became engaged in May 2014 and later married in June 2015. They have two daughters together: Ariadna Alexeyevna Nikolovskaya (born 2013) and Mikaela Alexeyevna Nikolovskaya (born 2018). The family resides in Rublyovka, an unofficial grouping of suburbs of Moscow and the most expensive neighborhood in all of Russia. Throughout their relationship, the Russian media gave them immense attention and media exposure. Filmography Main article: Alexey Nikolovsky filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Alexey Nikolovsky. Category:1985 births Category:21st-century Russian actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tula Category:Russian film actors Category:Russian Film Critics Award winners Category:Russian male models Category:Russian Movie Award winners Category:Russian television actors Category:Russian Television Award winners Category:Ukrainian Television Award winners